A martini is a popular traditional alcoholic drink that has experienced a revival in recent years. A martini is traditionally prepared by combining the desired liquids and ice in a container (typically vermouth and gin or vodka, but more recently have branched out to a whole variety of mixed “martini” style drinks, such as Cosmopolitans, Lemon Drops, etc.), then shaking the container until the liquids and ice have fully mixed and the liquids have been thoroughly chilled. The mixed and chilled drink mixture is then poured into a glass. Many martini aficionados prefer that a martini be shaken 30-40 times. In addition, the making of a martini can be an entertaining process for the consumer. Most martini drinkers instantly recognize a traditional stainless steel cocktail shaker.
Due to the fact that making a high-quality martini is a somewhat labor-intensive process, it can be difficult for a host (or bartender) to prepare a significant numbers of martinis in a short period of time. In addition, repeated shaking of martinis could be a source of repetitive stress injuries for bartenders.
The present invention allows for the automatic shaking of martini, using a shaking container that closely resembles a traditional cocktail shaker and allows for the shaking process to be easily observed.